Before the Dawn
by theytalktome
Summary: The office pet's life is perfectly cushy, with only one way to cure his restlessness, and show his boss what entertainment was exactly.  Slash


The future of the company glances over his shoulder ever so slightly, his gorgeous eyes narrowing as he looks back, a smirk forming on his face, grinning to himself. He was no stranger to having nothing to do around the office - being nothing more than a magnificent pet, and the backstage eyes for his lover. Usually his days entailed nothing more than following him in sex, sitting on the desk, a massage, maybe some exercise and a manicure to keep him well kempt after a few rounds with the boss.

Being the perfect pet that he was, he had casually gotten from his blue cushioned egg shell chair, unfolded his pale plush mat and began his routine of fairly naughty looking yoga positions to be in when his beloved boss' stress level had gone much too high for his liking… Stress was rampant for the man, and for himself, he was just absolutely restless.

His glance releases when he catches the older man just starting to look up from his paper work, peering up from his glasses and tilting his pen just off the page. He can feel his lover's brown eyes settling on himself, anger always seemed to drift off so quickly that way. His movements are silently observed, as if he had still had his eyes burrowed deep into the contracts of his latest business venture; his movements are sinisterly casual, standing away from what was known as the Warrior Two pose, and stretching his body out. His hands tousle the long elegant brunette hair from his shoulders as he arches upwards, shaking the long hair from his face in exhaustion… it was hard work doing nothing all day.

He notices him staring, he knows it only takes a glance for him to be wanted; and what he was doing deliberately looked so innocent; a poor bored superstar getting his training in where he could. With a paper stack taking up his seat on the boss' desk, this was the time.

He moves onto the floor, a less than innocent looking "doggy style" type pose. His hands dig into his light-cobalt mat. His deep breath sounded more like a soft moan, his knees lifting away from the floor as he straightens his legs in a perfect arch; his torso dropped down to the floor and hair resting in a untangled mess over his forearms that helped prop his firm backside up so vertical.

The black pen drops from those frozen fingers, rolling until they tapped up against the "McMahon" desk plate - a disguised sexual gift from the superstar that just made him feel a little extra dirty when he took him over those papers. His chocolate eyes glance down for that second before they return to his love in a move to brag about. A pose he could only describe as standing his stapler vertical on the punch. His hot breath catches in his mouth as he realizes he has ceased both blinking and breathing. Rising slowly up from the chair, he approaches like a raven circling death, eyeing over every delicate feature, curve and muscle of his body. His lips part as his tongue wets them, silently releasing another heated breath when their eyes meet again.

Slowly, his sinister sweetheart rises at the waist with perfect balance. Those well-defined hips pulled into the adjacent waist, the cold metal of the belt holding his dress pants up creeping under his white wife beater, those hands grabbing onto his luscious ass like a hawk's talons into a fish. The impassioned feel of their mouths and hips mingling could almost make them loose it. The scots' legs are swept out beneath him, his strong arms wrapping around The Chairman's neck, supporting himself as he is ravenously carried and thrown onto the plush leather couch.

His back collides with the couch, an instant lightning transition that seemed so automatic when he was already in a seductive pose. His soft hair, always a undeniable turn on for his boss, releases from its trapped position under his back as he cups the sides of his neck. Gazing half-lidded at his boss as he tosses his arms up and fixes the luxurious brunette in one swift motion that simply said "…take me." In his sensuous position, his head turned to the side, resting just on his bicep as he closed his eyes; his last view of the man loosening his tie, and belt that dropped his pants to the floor to the rising sunlight.


End file.
